Cuddling with Stars
by IcyConfidential
Summary: When Lucy unexpectedly finds out that her feelings for Gray are reciprocated, things are gonna get a little crazy. Examples include, Lucy's house being flooded, the guild catching fire, people fainting, and lots of fluff. I do not own FT


Author's Note:

Hey guys!

So I only realized now that this week was GrayLu Week. Oops. Well, I unintentionally have one of the prompts in this story, so it all works out! And again, thanks to everyone that stuck with my through my previous story, With Stars in His Eyes. Alright, enough of my babbling (^ v ^)

* * *

"And then I punched him right in the face!"

"Aye sir!"

The crowd surrounding Natsu roared with laughter at his antics. He had, once again, inexplicably beaten a tough opponent with just one punch.

"Natsu's a real man!"

"Ash Brain will never learn, giihee."

Wendy piped up. "Natsu-san, what happened after that?"

"He bowed down to my awesomeness, of course!"

The guild was as rambunctious as ever, especially now that Team Natsu had just come back from a mission. Lucy was sitting at the bar, drinking her strawberry milkshake, as Mira prodded her with questions about her love life.

"Sooo, is there anyone you're interested in? One of your teammates, perhaps?"

Lucy's face rose a couple degrees and she choked on her drink. _'Nice Lucy, way to be subtle.'_

"No way! Natsu's way too childish, Erza is just… _(shudder)_ , and I don't even want to imagine what Juvia wants to do to me."

"Are you sure that an icy someone doesn't like you?"

"I'm sure. Besides he has Juvia." Lucy sighed and pouted, seeing Juvia animatedly talking with Gray at a table in the corner of the guild.

"Oooo, looks like you're suffering from unrequited love."

Mirajane's eyebrows waggled and her mouth curved upward in a sadistic grin.

"W-wait, I never s-said th-th-THAT!" For the second time since the beginning of their conversation, the celestial mage started blushing heavily as she tried to rebut Mira's assumption. However, the barmaid already had stars in her eyes, obviously planning some elaborate plot in order to get her two friends together, and didn't really pay attention to the blonde sitting in front of her.

"Uh huh. Alright, I'll leave you alone." The demon matchmaker started towards the other end of the bar, muttering to herself.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. At least, she could enjoy her drink without being interrogated about her feelings for Gray.

 _"_ _The noise level, on the other hand, is going to give me a headache."_ She thought, rubbing her temples. The group around Natsu started yelling once again.

She had just started to settle down again, when she felt someone slightly cold come up behind her.

"Hey Lucy!"

"EEEEEEK!" The poor girl screamed as she fell off her chair in surprise. "D-DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, GRAY!"

"Oh, sorry. You look flushed; want me to cool you down?" The dark-haired ice mage rose an eyebrow at his friend's nervousness.

"NothanksIjustrealizedIhavetogosomewhere, bye!" Lucy ran out of the guild, her long hair training behind her.

"Well that was weird…" Gray shrugged and forgot all about it as he crossed the room to punch Natsu in the face.

However, he was stopped by Mira as she called to him.

"Oh, Graayy!"

.

.

.

"Damnnit, why do these things always have to happen to me?!" Lucy panted as she leaned against the inside of her apartment door.

"What things, Princess?"

Lucy shrieked as Loke suddenly appeared before her. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

"Oh, I was wondering if I could go hang out with Gray."

"Sure, but why are you asking me?"

"I was worried that it might make you uncomfortable, if I spent time with your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Whatever you say. Just know, that my heart will always be yours…" Loke got down on one knee as reached for his master's hand, lips puckered.

"Yeah yeah, get going." Lucy swiped her hand away and walked to her desk.

"May we meet again, mi amore." The pesky spirit melted away, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

Lucy sat at her desk, relieved that she finally had some time to herself. She pulled out her pen and paper, and began writing her daily letter to her mother.

 ** _Dear Mama,_**

 ** _I think I've finally decided how I feel about Gray. I really like him; he's smart, thoughtful, and even though he's serious, it's funny when he fights with Natsu. He uses the door like a normal person, but then again he strips all the time. Which brings me to his amazing body. But what am I going to do?! What would you say?_**

 ** _Anyways, Mira was acting really weird today. Partly because I might've hinted about Gray. I'm really hoping that she doesn't tell anyone. Oh Mavis, I'd like to think that she isn't planning anything, though the gleam in her eye earlier tells me otherwise…_**

 ** _I'll write to you tomorrow!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Lucy xoxo_**

Lucy walked to the kitchen, leaving her letter open on the desk. She started preparing dinner, making extra in case Natsu and Happy dropped in. At least she had the mind to run by the grocery store before she continued her escape from Gray.

Lucy had to admit, thinking back to earlier, she really did like Gray. But, it would just cause too much trouble to try anything. Plus, she thought, they'd never have any privacy anyways because of Natsu always breaking into her small apartment.

 _'_ _Though maybe we would go to his place instead? Wait wait wait. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT.'_ Lucy shook her head, trying to pay attention to the food cooking on the stove, while images of Gray's lips floated through her mind.

 _'_ _I wonder what was up with Mira earlier? She just left me alone even though I sort of confessed that I like Gray. God, I really hope she doesn't try to set us up. Juvia would throw a fit! Not to mention, she doesn't make the best couples. Let's just say that trying to get Laxus and Cana together was REALLY not a good idea…'_ The blonde shuddered, remembering some of her friend's attempts at matchmaking. Lucy began chopping onions.

"I just wish that I could have some kind of chance with Gray!" The teenager's eyes began watering and she sniffed (from the onions, of course!).

"What was that you just said?" An icy voice spoke behind her.

Lucy flinched at the sound of his voice, and slowly turned around in horror, not believing what was happening to her. _'This has got to be a nightmare! He's not real, this isn't real.'_

Alas, Gray was still there when she finished turning around.

 _'_ _I'll leave the country and live in the wilderness for the rest of my life.'_

"Stop making that weird face. What am I, a monster?" Gray scoffed.

"N-no, not at all! You just startled me!" Lucy squeaked. "Why are you here?!"

 _'_ _SHIT! I LEFT MY LETTER OPEN ON MY DESK!'_

"Oh, well Mira said that I should check up on you, since you left the guild so quickly." He lifted an eyebrow in question.

 _'_ _So that's what she was planning!'_ Lucy fake smiled. "Thanks for checking up on me! But I'm fine! Also Gray, pants?"

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath while he pulled his pants back on. He resumed the conversation. "Um… Are you sure? You're crying." The ice mage strode across the room until he was standing less then a foot away from his guild mate's face. He stared intensely into her eyes.

"I was just chopping onions. Quit standing so close!" Lucy's face was as red as a tomato. She shoved Gray hard in the chest, catching him off guard and sending him flying into the wall.

"Geez, where do you even store all that strength? In your boobs?" Gray pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"PERVERT! Put a shirt on!" Lucy screamed. She hugged her breasts and Lucy-kicked him into the next room. She spun on her heel and continued cooking with an angry pout on her face.

"I didn't mean it!" Gray slowly made his way back into the kitchen with a couple new bruises gracing his body, as well as his shirt back on.

"Sure you didn't." Lucy replied sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll prove it by making it up to you."

"Tch, forget it, it's fine." The blonde waved off his apology.

"I swear; you're too stubborn sometimes." Lucy suddenly felt cool hands on her waist while she was turned around by her friend.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly realized how close their faces were.

"Apologizing." Before Lucy could comprehend what was happening, cool lips were suddenly on hers. And before she could respond, they were taken away.

Gray walked away towards her door, while Lucy stood dumbfounded in the middle of her kitchen, her entire face flushed as she touched her lips.

"W-wha-, th-tha, huh?"

"Well anyways, I'll see you at the guild tomorrow," he said over his shoulder. "By the way, Natsu and Happy are taking a bath in your bathtub."

"W-WHAT?! WHY D-DIDN'T YOU T-T-TELL ME THAT B-BEFORE?" Lucy sputtered, leaving a chuckling Gray to show himself out.

Screams of agony could be heard all down Strawberry Street, countered by the whistling of a very happy dark-haired man.

Later, a scream of embarrassment was heard from the same apartment as Lucy found the letter, closed and in an envelope, on her desk.

* * *

Yayy! First chapter of a new story is done! 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜


End file.
